parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Jackzan and Ashi
Davidchannel's movie-spoofs of Disney's 2002 animated sequel film Tarzan and Jane. Cast *Tarzan - Jack (Samurai Jack) *Jane Porter - Ashi (Samurai Jack) *Robert Canler - Gaston (Beauty and the Beast) *Nigel Taylor - Gru (Despicable Me) *Professor Q. Porter - Captain Neweyes (We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story) *Terk - Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony Friendship is Magic) *Tantor - Horton the Elephant (Horton Hears a Who!) *Johannes Niels - Prince Hans (Frozen) *Merkus - Eduardo Perez "El Macho" (Despicable Me 2) *Renard Dumont - Mr. Lickboot (Tom and Jerry: The Movie) *Nuru and Sheeta - Scar (The Lion King) and Zira (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) *Greenly - Rapunzel (Tangled) *Eleanor - Elsa (Frozen) *Hazel - Belle (Beauty and the Beast) *Crocodiles - Crocodiles (Kangaroo Jack: G'day U.S.A.) *Kala - Tempest Shadow (My Little Pony: the Movie) *Gorillas - Pinatas (Viva Piñata) Scenes Index: * Jackzan & Ashi (2002) Part 1 * Jackzan & Ashi (2002) Part 2 * Jackzan & Ashi (2002) Part 3 * Jackzan & Ashi (2002) Part 4 * Jackzan & Ashi (2002) Part 5 * Jackzan & Ashi (2002) Part 6 * Jackzan & Ashi (2002) Part 7 * Jackzan & Ashi (2002) Part 8 * Jackzan & Ashi (2002) Part 9 * Jackzan & Ashi (2002) Part 10 - End Credits Movie Used: * Tarzan & Jane (2002) Movies and TV Shows used: * Samurai Jack * Beauty and the Beast (1991) * Despicable Me * Despicable Me 2 * Despicable Me 3 * We're Back! A Dinosaur Story (1993) * My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic * Horton Hears a Who! (2008) * Frozen * Tom and Jerry: The Movie * The Lion King (1994) * The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride (1998) * The Lion Guard * Tangled * Tangled Ever After * Tangled: The Series * Beauty and the Beast 2: The Enchanted Christmas * Beauty and the Beast 3: Belle's Magical World * Kangaroo Jack: G'day U.S.A. * My Little Pony: the Movie * Viva Piñata! Gallery Samuraijack.jpg|Jack as Tarzan Ashi (Samurai Jack).png|Ashi as Jane Porter Gaston1.jpg|Gaston as Robert Canler Gru4.png|Gru as Nigel Taylor Captain Neweyes.jpg|Captain Neweyes as Professor Q. Porter Rainbow Dash's Rainbow S1E06 cropped.png|Rainbow Dash as Terk Horton.PNG|Horton the Elephant as Tantor Prince Hans.png|Prince Hans as Johannes Niels Despicable-me2-disneyscreencaps.com-9908.jpg|Eduardo Perez "El Macho" as Merkus Lickboot'.png|Mr. Lickboot as Renard Dummont Phango Mean Evil.jpg|Phango, Siri the Clouded Leopard.jpg|and Siri the Clouded Leopard as Nuru and Sheeta Rapunzel jealous.jpg|Rapunzel as Greenly Profile - Elsa.jpg|Elsa as Eleanor Belle.PNG|Belle as Hazel Kangaroo-jack2-disneyscreencaps.com-121.jpg|Crocodiles (From Kangaroo Jack 2) as Crocodiles Tempest shadow.jpg|Tempest Shadow as Kala Pinatas seeing pester and his henchmen.png|Pinatas as Gorillas See Also * Jackzan (1999) (Preceded) * Jackzan II (Following) Category:Davidchannel Category:Tarzan & Jane Movie Spoofs Category:Tarzan & Jane Movies Category:Tarzan & Jane spoofs Category:Tarzan Movies Category:Tarzan Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoofs Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Movie-spoofs Category:Movie-Spoof Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-Spoofs Category:Movies-Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Davidchannel Princesses Collection Category:Davidchannel Disney Movies Category:Jackzan Series